


Bloody

by AutisticWriter



Series: Dangan Ronpa Drabbles [10]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Despair, Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing, Pre-Canon, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Prompt Fic, Sibling Incest, Swearing, Torture, Triple Drabble, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Mukuro comes home to find Junko covered in blood, and she agrees despair is awesome.[Prompt 10: “Please tell me you’re a butcher or something.”]





	Bloody

To say Junko is weird would be an understatement. Her sister is obsessed with death and pain and chatters about despair even in her sleep. She can kill animals and hurt people without so much as a blink, and is enough of a skilled manipulator that nobody will dare tell her off for acting this way. And she is only fourteen.

Although, to be fair, Mukuro isn’t exactly normal herself. She is obsessed with war and weapons and longs to become a soldier, and doesn’t freak out when she sees Junko doing all of this weird shit.

And then, of course, there’s the fact that Mukuro and Junko are dating. So yes, Junko is weird, but Mukuro loves her twin sister, making them about as weird as each other.

Still, it does confuse Mukuro when she walks into the house one day to find Junko’s hands covered in blood.

Mukuro stares. “Junko, uh… Please tell me you’re a butcher or something.”

“Huh?” Junko says, grinning. “Oh, the blood! Nah, not a butcher, sis.” She crosses the room and kisses Mukuro hard. “Come see what I’ve done. It’s totally despair-inducing!”

She has to wonder what the fuck is going on, but clasps Junko’s bloody hand and follows her. It has always been like this, Mukuro following Junko like her shadow.

They enter the dark garage, and Mukuro stares through the darkness. Blood pools on the floor and a figure slumps there, whining in pain.

“Father?” she says.

Junko picks up a knife and stabs their father in the leg, tearing flesh as he screams in pain. She grins, and Mukuro just stares.

“You had it coming, old man,” Junko says, grinning at Junko. “And just think of the despair this’ll cause mother!”

Mukuro stares… and smiles and picks up a knife.


End file.
